The present invention relates generally to an assembly connecting a pedal to a component, and in particular to an assembly for engaging a brake booster to a brake pedal in a vehicle and a method of assembly.
Brake pedal assemblies employed in automotive vehicles typically have a pivot location near the top of a brake pedal arm, a brake pedal at the bottom of the arm, and an assembly near the middle of the arm for connecting a brake booster push rod to the brake pedal arm while allowing some pivoting motion between the two. Such assemblies may include for example, a push rod having an eyelet on one end that is secured around a pin extending from the brake pedal arm, with a cotter pin or other type of retainer clip mounted on the pin to prevent the eyelet from slipping off. In another example, the assembly includes a clevis having arms that mount on either side of the brake pedal arm, with a pin that is slid through holes in the clevis and arm after the clevis is properly located on the arm. A cotter pin or other type of retainer clip is employed to prevent the pin from sliding back out of the holes. However, if the cotter pin or retainer is missing, due to breakage or other means, a potential exists for the connection between the brake pedal arm and booster push rod to be less than secure.
Other attachment methods overcome this concern by, for example, the use of multiple piece booster input rods, or by employing redundant (secondary) retention means. These methods, however, may be more costly or complicated than it is desirable.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a means for attaching a booster push rod to a brake pedal arm that does not rely solely on a cotter pin or retainer member to assure secure attachment of the two, while also minimizing the cost and complexity for the attachment means.